


Festivities

by cherrybubblegum



Series: Frivolities [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this can be read without reading part 1 or part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybubblegum/pseuds/cherrybubblegum
Summary: Leo and Takumi decide that waiting until their wedding night is tacky and cliché.





	Festivities

Takumi leaned back on his elbows, leaving dimples in the feather-stuffed pillows pressed against the heavy wooden headboard. He found himself tracing the contours of Leo’s face in the dim light. The morning sunshine, weak in the Nohrian interior, was trying to creep in from behind the heavy curtains, a thin line of white running vertically between where the gap in the two curtains didn’t quite overlap.

Takumi wasn’t expecting Leo to wake up for another hour, at least. He himself had slept in a bit more than usual, their long hunting trip yesterday having worn them out. True to the claim, the beasts in the northern forests of Nohr were massive and cunning. Many of the game animals weren’t in proper season, it being Spring, however Takumi was thrilled at the chase they gave a mountain lion. It lasted most of the day, and they felled the animal just before it was late enough for them to decide to turn around and head back. Now they had a lovely pelt waiting to be cleaned and treated, both of which Takumi was looking forward to teaching Leo.

Next time they came up here it would be Autumn, and Takumi hoped they would see one of the giant stags Leo had boasted his kingdom for having.

By then, he and Leo would be married.

Leo had been remarkably complacent during the whole hunting stint –amiable even. This brought Takumi into equally good spirits. That was part of the reason for coming out here, after all –to escape some of the negativity that was inevitably following them after the announcement of their future union.

Their families were nothing but supportive, of course. When Leo and Takumi decided they didn’t much care for wedding planning, they were more than happy to allocate this to their sisters (who agreed enthusiastically). Their brothers, the Kings, were happy for them as well, especially since the union was already fostering a kind of political partnership which was beneficial to all involved. The Norhians loved Takumi –he was excellent at speaking to the people, accidentally promoting good ideas and events which naturally from his Hoshidan upbringing. Leo, on the other hand, gave the Hoshidan people a very humanized figure for Nohr; no longer were the royal family of Nohr seen as the cold, dark figureheads to their west, but were humbled by Leo appearing in traditional attire, partaking in their events, and enjoying himself among the people.

Still, there were still people who thought of tradition and propriety above all else, and it would seem little could convince these people otherwise. It was expected; it wasn’t a _surprise_. Still, there was only so much reprimanding from random citizens Takumi could take while walking about in public before he would crack and end up in a shouting match with an elderly citizen in the middle of a busy street.

Leo was the one to decide they should leave the spotlight for a little bit. Perhaps it wasn’t the most mature decision –leaving, literally _leaving_ , their responsibilities and public appearances for a week or two while they hid out in the bushes, having fun and enjoying each others company.

They’d ignored their angry brothers’ ( _the Kings_ ) letters pleading with them to come back.

Takumi almost chuckled at the thought. Were they good influences on each other, or bad? There was logic to the idea that, no matter how much some people disagreed with their union (or their abrupt disappearance), they could only be so critical of two princes who clearly had, otherwise, the best intentions for their people in mind.

Norh and Hoshido could survive a dozen days without them there. (And if they couldn’t, well, then they would be welcomed with open arms upon their return, thought Takumi with some sense of childish satisfaction.)

_He and Leo would be married._

The thought filled Takumi with some sort of warm, bubbling happiness, even as he scrutinized his fiance’s face for any imperfections. It was unbelievable and unfair how he could look so perfect after spending the entire day before tramping about in the woods then hauling a dead animal a half-dozen kilometers.

Then his eyes fell to one of the dark blotches on Leo’s otherwise perfect neck, and Takumi felt his pulse speed up. Leo had _asked_ him for those, a few nights ago. Their adamant purple colour had softened to an uneven red since then.

They’d had some opportunities to explore each other, physically, both prior to their formal engagement and now afterwards. In their youthful eagerness, they usually took those opportunities. (He was almost disappointed that by the time they arrived here at the hunting cabin last night, they were too tired to do more than collapse into the sheets and fall asleep). They had taken their time –small steps, all of them completely new to Takumi. Although Leo’s father had forced Leo into situations both compromising and unwanted with women years ago, Leo adamantly claimed that those experiences and _this_ , what he shared with Takumi, were nothing alike. Therefore everything was more or less new to Leo as well. And every time Takumi thought they must have done everything possible except _the whole thing_ , Leo would seem to surprise him with something new, like that request from a few days ago.

Leo had _moaned_ when Takumi had sucked at and softly nipped his neck. Although Takumi had begrudgingly grown used to his own involuntary sounds (a considerable inconvenience when they were within the paper-thin walls of castle Shirasagi), it was something of a shock to hear Leo –who was usually relatively silent, cry his name. He’d felt guilty when he’d realized afterwards that the dark marks weren’t going away anytime soon, but he wondered if maybe that had been the point.

“If you keep staring, you’re going to make me blush.”

Takumi promptly threw a pillow at Leo’s head, blond-lashed eyes still closed in an imitation of angelic sleep. He felt his own cheeks heat up, although he reminded himself that there was no way Leo could know what he’d been thinking about. In an attempt to calm down, he got off the bed and walked the few steps to the window and pulled open the curtains, allowing the weak morning sun to penetrate the room.

He plopped back down on the bed as Leo removed the pillow and opened his eyes, bleary and blinking at the light.

“And to think I was actually going to let you sleep in today! But it looks like you’re already up so…”

“Sure am. Good morning, my love.”

This response, so devoid of any usual early-morning grumpiness, shocked Takumi to the point of speechlessness. Leo seemed to take this as an opening, and moved his hand up to Takumi’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss itself was chaste, but it didn’t take much for Takumi’s brain to switch back to its earlier train of thought. He deepened the kiss himself and shifted to be more comfortable, his upper body now leaning over Leo, with one of his arms extended and pressed against the headboard for balance. It was almost embarrassing how quickly desire flared up inside him –he blamed Leo’s weirdly good behaviour both yesterday and into this morning.

Leo didn’t seem fazed by this progression, and welcomed Takumi’s advances, sitting up a little bit so that his head was no longer drowning against the cushions, even playfully running his tongue along Takumi’s teeth. Takumi took his own turn at finding ways to add to the kiss, feeling his breathing quicken in the process.

They seemed content to play at this game a while, neither objecting to wherever this was going. But, unbidden and surprisingly urgent, a question sprang to existence and planted itself into his consciousness. With some difficulty, he pulled away from the contact. “Are we waiting until our wedding night?” Takumi blurted, not at all casually.

This time Leo did look surprised. Although it was, in his opinion, a perfect valid and even thoughtful question to ask, he thought about how this must look: asking such a question as he panted, straddling Leo’s hips. With mortification, he realized that he must be coming off as incredibly forward.

“I don’t mean--! I’m not saying _now_ , I just mean –“ He sat up a little bit and raised his arms defensively.

“So, is this what Takumi thinks about when he wakes up at the crack of dawn each morning?” Leo’s smirk managed to calm him a little bit.

“Hey.” He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “I was just thinking… I mean, there’s been a few times now we probably could have just. Uh. I mean –I feel like we’re purposefully avoiding it.” This understanding that there was this next step they were sidestepping had actually been acknowledged subconsciously before the idea to ask about it, just now, ever came to mind. Leo continued to observe him with something like mild curiosity, the only hint at how he may be feeling was the observation that his smirk didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“So are we waiting until we get married properly, or what?” In his embarrassment, the question came out a few decibels louder (as well as perhaps half an octave higher) than he’d intended.

Leo’s fingers found their way into his hair, aimlessly rubbing circles into his scalp. “Well… if I may speak plainly—“

“—please do –“

“—If you ever wanted to, you could have, umm, taken steps in that direction. I don’t think I would have put up any resistance.”

“Heh… I think I’ve been too embarrassed. I still don’t really know what’s going on most of the time.” This admission seemed to cleanse him of any of any residual embarrassment from asking the question in the first place.

“Ha, I think you know _exactly_ what you’re doing.” Leo’s smile now seemed almost flirtatious. “And I wish you’d stop treating me like I’m some sort of expert at any of this. I never signed up to be the –the sexual guru. I’m not qualified for that.”

Takumi smiled fondly at his partner. “Ok, deal. So why didn’t _you_ take those steps then?” He poked at Leo’s bare chest. “Do you actually want to wait until our wedding night? I’m not opposed.” He thought it was a little corny and old-fashioned, and it didn’t seem like Leo’s style, but Takumi had waited so long for _everything_ , he could wait for this too.

“Not exactly.” He dropped his hands from Takumi’s hair. “...I think I’m just a little bit scared.”

Takumi blinked in surprise, having been left momentarily speechless for the second time that morning. Anyone who knew Leo knew that this wasn’t said lightly. None of Leo’s fears ever were. Takumi tried to come up with some explanation for as to why Leo might be afraid.

_Oh._

He looked away self-consciously, although he was sure he must have figured it out. “Ah. You don’t need to be the one who –I can be the one who’s… I don’t mind! I mean we can switch eventually of course, but I’ve—“

“No!” Leo was blushing furiously now. “I mean –that’s not… That’s not what I was nervous about!”

Takumi accepted his mistake with a shame-faced and sullen silence. He was having regrets at choosing to have this conversation perched in Leo’s lap with nowhere to hide.

Leo didn’t immediately say anything. Takumi had learned to be patient. He still looked uncomfortable when he finally did speak, the words were quiet despite them being alone in the cabin. “I think I’ve just been worried you’ll change your mind.”

Takumi was incredulous. “What? Change my mind…? What on earth about?” He hadn’t expected something so potentially serious.

Leo shrugged a shoulder and looked away. “About being with me? I’m not sure how you’d feel about this afterwards,” Leo began. “Not only is this sort of thing new to you but… on top of that I’m a man, of course.”

It was probably inappropriate, but he felt his heart warm at Leo’s concerns. Of course, Takumi knew they were silly. Unfounded. But clearly Leo didn’t. Takumi would have to convince him otherwise. He shifted, so that they were at eye level, their faces only inches apart. Leo’s breath tickled his nose. He put a hand on Leo’s warm cheek, keeping his gaze steady. He hoped Leo saw no doubt staring back at him in those eyes.

His voice was low and careful. “Leo, you do realize I’m aware you’re a man?” He paused a moment. “And ‘this sort of thing’ is new to you as well, remember? Unless you want to embrace the guru title after all?”

Leo rolled his eyes lightly. “Don’t be smart. I just mean… you never considered yourself with men before, correct?”

“I hadn’t spent much time considering myself with anyone before, really. Not extensively, anyways.”

This time the insecurity crept into Leo’s tone. “Well ok, and maybe it’s silly, but part of me is worried you’ll decide you don’t like it. You’ll realize you made some sort of mistake. I mean, there’s already been enough obstacles… it’s a miracle any of this is happening at all. Formally. Officially.”

Takumi closed the distance between them and brought their lips together in an unhurried kiss. The heat in his chest seemed to be spreading. Takumi considered himself somewhat of an expert when it came to insecurities. The one Leo was having was natural and familiar, even. He wanted him to know there was nothing to worry about.

“No, Leo. It’s not a miracle. It was effort –on both our parts, I think. I’ve never been turned off by the idea of –of having sex with you.” He couldn’t help but rush the last part, trying to sound sincere despite nearly tripping over his words. “Quite the opposite, really.” He giggled inelegantly. He kissed those questioning lips again, to allow himself some time to think. “Leo, if you really want to go out of your way and pick at things to trouble you, I’m sure I can come up with a list. Half the items will be taken from the agenda of your brother’s last council meeting.” He was rewarded with an earnest smile at that comment. “We’re going to be married. I’ve agreed, _enthusiastically_ , to that.” He squeezed a shoulder encouragingly. He was tempted to go back to kissing those infuriatingly perfect lips too, but he was worried he may never get back to speaking if he allowed himself to be distracted again. “I want you to trust me to not be fickle enough to throw around a promise like that only to change my mind. In comparison to that? Pfft. Sex is overblown a bit, don’t you think?”

The worry was gone from Leo’s face. He sighed. “Where would I be if you weren’t around to tell me when I’m being stupid?” There was an earnestness in his voice that went beyond the words, and he smiled again.

Takumi supposed he was getting better at this whole fiancé thing after all.

“I dunno, probably reading a book somewhere cold and dark.” He allowed his thumb to brush Leo’s bottom lip. “If I might offer a slightly… _biased_ opinion,” he rolled his hips, bringing attention to the fact that despite all this talk his body still had the audacity to show the hints of arousal, “I think waiting until the wedding night almost puts this silly thing on an unnecessary pedestal. I don’t think that kind of extra pressure is necessary. Personally.”

It wasn’t clear who rushed to close the space between them first, but regardless he was on Leo again, using his tongue, his teeth, nipping at that bottom lip. As one controlled by his emotions, he wasn’t surprised that at the happy conclusion to this unexpected and heartfelt conversation, his body craved physical contact as some sort of closure. He recalled the many paper wall panels he’d punched through as an outcome from less pleasant emotional situations in his youth. His worries nullified, Leo also seemed quite enthusiastic, his hands into Takumi’s hips. He would need to remind Leo that there was no need to bottle up his concerns like that –he wondered how long Leo had felt this unnecessary worry, before Takumi had prompted its discussion.

That was one of the last coherent thoughts Takumi had for a time, as one of Leo’s hands was now back in his hair, tugging incessantly near the roots. The slight pain in his scalp was enough to make him gasp. He dropped his head down to Leo’s neck and pressed a hot tongue against the sensitive bruised flesh there in retaliation. So close to his throat, he _felt_ Leo’s breath hitch, and he tested this further, biting lightly, marring it even more and prompting Leo to let out a muffled cry. He didn’t understand this fascination Leo had with marking (and pain, he was beginning to suspect) but it was hard to deny Leo the pleasure now that he was aware of what brought it on. Pleasing Leo, sexually, was still very new to him. And he still found it breathtakingly exciting.

He barely noticed the hand tighten at his scalp as he worked on leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses against Leo’s skin, connecting the angry red marks and reveling in the sounds Leo made every time he applied pressure. By the time he’d made it to his collar bone, he’d run out of old marks and was working on a new one. He felt Leo pressing hard and hot into his stomach, through the pants he had been too tired to remove last night. This raw sort of physicality –as fundamental as it was, with the way it contrasted Leo’s usual image of _mental_ prowess, was still enough to leave Takumi’s head spinning. There was this abstract idea that he was able to strip Leo of some of his mental faculties that excited him terribly.

He muffled whatever sound was trying to escape him into Leo’s reddening skin still beneath his lips. Leo seemed to use Takumi’s momentary pause to slip out from beneath him, leaving Takumi somewhat sprawled on his hands and knees. Takumi felt deft fingers pull his pants down to his knees.

He felt Leo’s heat hover near his body before he actually felt the other man leaning some of his weight against his back, his voice suddenly next to his ear, sending shivers through him that were more ticklish than sexual.

“Alright, you clearly have an idea about what gets me to tick. How about you?”

Despite the deep tone of his voice, Takumi still couldn’t shake the ticklish feeling and shrugged his shoulder erratically trying to get Leo to move his face. An airy laugh escaped him before he responded, “Hey, stop that!” (Leo then made a deliberately unsexy lick of the shell of his ear, causing Takumi’s shoulder to convulse again, as he laughed in earnest) “What do you mean?”

“What do you _want_?” The last word sounded almost like a plea from Leo’s lips, which were thankfully now a more significant distance from his ear. He was still hovering behind him, except now one of his hands was snaking into the front of his smallclothes and making coming up with an answer to the question rather difficult.

Takumi groaned from the back of his throat and gripped the sheets below his hands. What _did_ he want? Leo was very talented with his mouth. He also played with the idea of having Leo pin him down, having him touch him and say nice things until he was left begging. But then again, they’d gone through all the effort of talking about _it_ this morning…

“You.”

“You want _me_?”

There was a charged moment of silence before they both started laughing.

“Takumi, you’re corny.”

“Says the guy who was going to have us wait until our honeymoon!”

Still, Leo seemed to understand the request, and moved to shuffle through the bedside drawer. Takumi sat up onto his knees, shucking off his pants and underwear in the process, noticing how uneven his breathing had become.

Leo emerged holding an inconspicuous bottle.

 _The bottle._ He felt a fresh wave of nerves as it hit him what he’d asked for. It would seem presumptuous if they’d packed something like that _themselves_ , but for a few weeks now Niles seemed to have the habit of casually hiding a bottle of lubricant in their bags, in their drawers…

He gingerly took the bottle from Leo’s hands.

“You sure…?”

“Yes!” He reddened when he realized how quickly he’d responded. He felt another pulse of need come over him as he realized how badly he wanted Leo _inside him_.

He wasn’t looking forward to this part, specifically. He’d tried it before, alone, to get a feel of how much he might need, or how it might feel. The thought of preparing himself now in plain sight of Leo was… embarrassing. But of course it was necessary.

He re-positioned himself a slight distance away, sitting there dumbly holding the bottle and feeling awkward all over again.

“Need some help? I don’t mind.” It wasn’t mocking or condescending.

“N-no. I’m ok.” He tried to look nonchalant as he opened the bottle poured some of the slick liquid on his fingers.

“How about a distraction then?” Without waiting for an answer, Leo moved closer, so he was seated on his knees right in front of him. They observed each other almost shyly, before Leo kissed him and tangled his hands in his long grey hair, pulling it from its tie. Takumi couldn’t help but kiss back, even as he spread his knees awkwardly and reached behind himself. The kisses continued and remained gentle; ghosting over his lips, his jaw, his neck. He kissed back when he could. Leo’s hands gently found his way to his waist. Leo used his grip to guide his hips forward, pressing them against Leo. Leo’s pants were somehow still on, but not much imagination was needed at this point.

Leo spoke, even through Takumi’s breathy exhale at the contact. “Did I ever tell you how lovely you are? How lucky I am?” His voice, like his lips, was soft. Private.

He wasn’t sure if this was a real question or if he should provide an answer. “Uhh…” Praise was a double-edged sword. He loved it beyond belief, but he had no idea how to react with it when given.

A coherent answer didn’t seem necessary as Leo continued, “I can’t think of anything I’ve wanted this badly, and yet you’re here with me, willingly. Maybe that’s why I was worried. I was in such a state of disbelief. Sometimes I still can’t believe it.”

Takumi was glad the conversation and the nearly rhythmic grinding of their hips was keeping some of the attention away from the uncomfortable sensation of his obtrusive fingers. Maybe that was part of Leo’s plan…? Getting the feeling Leo was craving some sort of physical attention, he crept his clean hand between their bodies to palm at Leo through the rough fabric. He felt him push into the touch appreciatively, a sound bubbling up from his throat.

The fullness in his hand reminded him of his other task.

He tried to repress a grimace as he began to stretch himself in earnest now. Should he try with a third finger? He felt the desire to match Leo’s sentimentality. “I love you, Leo.” They’d expressed this to each other a few times already. Although this was by far the… lewdest circumstance. Not surprisingly, he didn’t have the capacity to even feel embarrassed as he said it now, multitasking as he was. “Never worry about _that_. I can't wait to be married --I mean that. Eugh…” He pulled out, then entered again with an additional digit, making sure he was accustomed to his own girth. Takumi was aware of Leo looking at him oddly. He instantly became self-conscious. He pulled out, judging himself ready. “Hey… is everything alright?”

“Can I…?” His voice was low, hesitant even.

“Can you…? OH. Ah, no don’t worry –I think its, uh, fine now.”

Leo seemed uncharacteristically bashful as he asked, “What if I said I want to…?”

Heat flared up in his core, unbidden. Wordlessly, Takumi stopped stroking Leo through the rough cloth of his pants and used the hand instead to push lightly at his chest, prompting Leo to come down from his knees and sit down proper, legs sprawled out in front of him. Takumi inched into Leo’s lap, still on his knees so he was a head or so taller. They’d considered dabbling with this sort of… foreplay before, but Takumi did not find the idea erotic in the slightest, so he’d decided he’d take care of the whole thing himself when the time came. But now, as Takumi felt Leo’s fingers shyly ghosting over his skin, he was having second thought to his original aversion.

“Can I…?” Leo’s gentleness and hesitancy this morning was driving him crazy.

Instead of answering, Takumi reached behind him with his clean hand and gently guided Leo’s. He hardly flinched as he felt the foreign entrance. Leo was looking up at him with wide, dark eyes. “You’re _so_ …”

Takumi shuddered as Leo cautiously repositioned his finger before adding another. Takumi wasn’t sure if it was a certain way he was moving, or simply the fact that it wasn’t him in control, but the uncomfortable burning sensation was almost completely gone. In its place was… something else. It wasn’t good but was different… It was… “Aahhh!” His eyes widened at his own response. Whatever Leo did, he did it again, eyes still glued on Takumi’s reaction, gauging it. Curse the scientific mind –! But it definitely felt better. Nice, even. It wasn't long before his thoughts were heady with arousal, his body seeming to ask for more in a way he didn't understand.

Another sound escaped his lips between his heavy breathing. “Leo, _please_ …” It seemed like he was going to be begging this morning after all.

“Please?” Instead of teasing, he sounded genuinely curious, as if he really was asking for clarification. Perhaps he was.

Takumi grabbed Leo’s hand again and pushed it out and away. Takumi finally removed Leo’s god-damned bottoms --pants and underwear, Leo finishing the job by kicking them off from his ankles. He reached for the lube again and coated his hand before getting himself in a more comfortable position. Leo just watched him with an expression that could only be described as awe. Did Takumi do that to him?

He reached behind him to give Leo a few exploratory pumps with his slicked hand.

“Takumi…”

“Shit Leo…” An offhand concern regarding size came to mind, but if he wasn’t stretched now then there was nothing more he or Leo could really do. “So are you feeling –“

“Yes, _yes_ , dammit, Takumi…”

He lined everything up as best as he could, and slowly began lowering himself, one hand guiding Leo in, the other one’s fingers pressing into the skin at the back of Leo’s shoulder. At first there seemed to be an impenetrable resistance, but then something seemed to give and _too much_ slid in at once. Takumi gasped and paused, his leg muscles shaking at the awkwardness of the position. Although his eyes had scrunched closed, he felt a reassuring hand reach up and stroke his hair reassuringly.

“S-sorry…” Takumi’s voice almost seemed to shake.

“Shhh. Don’t be.”

He began lowering himself again, pushing past the familiar burning sensation, until Leo was entirely inside. He opened his eyes. Leo was still stroking the back of his head, although now it was his eyes that were closed. There was no push to continue, but Takumi glimpsed the white-knuckled grip Leo’s other had on the bedsheets, and the way his breathing seemed unnatural; forcibly controlled.

They were frozen like that –like some sort of erotic tableau –until the pain seemed to ebb away –not entirely, but enough. “Ok,” he whispered, “I’m going to move now.”

Leo’s hand dropped from his hair to the familiar place at his hip as Takumi raised himself just slightly before falling back. Again, it was more of a curious sensation than a clear _good_ one, but the look on Leo’s face was more than enough encouragement. He repeated his movement. And again. He tried lifting himself a little higher this time, falling back with a bit more of a natural movement of his hips. And… the pain didn’t go away, he could tell in his periphery it was still there, but it was pushed very much to the sidelines as it very quickly began to feel… amazing.

He leaned down to kiss Leo’s mouth, not even caring about the careless wet sounds their lips made in their state of distraction.

“Mmmm… Leo….” He could hardly recognize his own voice. “Leo, open your eyes. Look at me.”

He did. They were half-lidded and dark, but looking at him, only him, and it took his breath away. Leo’s cheeks were flushed, and his neck and collarbone were polka-dotted with love bites from before, his hair sticking slightly to the slight layer of sweat on his forehead.

They kissed. They were both contributing to a rhythm now, their bottom halves somehow synchronized, and now it just felt good. So good.

He adjusted his angle a bit, leaning back slightly, his arm extended and his hand pressed into Leo’s thigh. His head was foggy, pleasure hitting him, running through his veins. Somehow through all of this he heard Leo say, “Takumi, you’re so beautiful.”

“Huh?” His chest was heaving, but even so he felt almost indignant, even as pride found a way to mix with everything else he was feeling. “Beautiful? D-don’t say that! _Beautiful_?”

Leo’s hand was around him now, stroking in rhythm to their bodies, as if sensing Takumi was nearing his end. “Takumi, my _beautiful_ Takumi, heheh…” He lifted his head so that he could whisper in Takumi’s ear, “Show me how lovely you are. Show me, with me deep inside you…”

Despite himself, he felt himself blank at the words, his release coming hot and incredible between Leo’s fingers. He resisted the urge to slump over, remembering (feeling) Leo still hadn’t reached his own climax yet. He tried to get his hips back in sync with Leo’s increasingly erratic pace.

It wasn’t much time before Leo’s breath hitched and he paused, his fingers digging into the skin at his waist almost painfully. Takumi had expected to _feel_ the other man’s release, somehow, but he didn’t. But feeling Leo begin to go soft inside him, he took it as his cue to slide off (ouch) and join his boyfriend, boneless on the soft sheets.

They were content to lay there with their hands clasped together and listen to the birds outside the window. There was nothing pressing they had to attend today, not urgent chores or duties needing their attention. Speaking even, was unnecessary; it felt like everything had already been said.

Takumi chuckled, face buried in a pillow.

Leo tugged at his hand. “What? What is it?” There was laughter laced in his tone, too, although no joke had been made.

“Maybe I’ll let you sleep in after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it guys! I wanted to try getting out of my comfort zone and write an epilogue of, well, sex. Writing E-rated material still feels weirdly unnatural to me, and this took and stupidly long amount of time to write, but you can't get better unless you TRY, right??
> 
> There were actually 3 different drafts of this, with varying levels of, uh, realism. I decided that too much realism isn't actually sexy, so I toned it down a bit. I hope this still comes across as a somewhat awkward, fumbly first-time romp however.
> 
> To those who have read the other parts of this series, I'm sorry if this quality isn't up snuff for this one --I promise it's not due to lack of trying! Feel free to give me some (gentle...!) critique, or even better please tell me what I may have done well? This series is officially OVER but I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope everyone has had a good time reading it too :)
> 
> (you can find me on twitter @chrrybubblegum)


End file.
